clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
South Pole City-Metropolitan International Airport
New Antarctica International Airport (Code: NAC) is South Pole City's main airport. It was built in 2006, in the South Pole City suburb of New Antarctica City, which the airport is names after. It is two miles south of South Pole City's Downtown core. It has three terminals, Terminal A ,B and the Cargo Terminal. It has three runways,Runway 24R, Runway 19L, and Runway 7R all made of snow and craved with lasers. It serves as a hub for MammothAir and Air Antarctic. Destinations Terminal A *'MammothAir': , Neo Domino City,New Slumolia, Satellite City, Dessert Island, Scoodlepeep(seasonal), Shield Island, West Pengolia, Puffle Island, Club Penguin Island,Peng'ttwa, Pengonto, Boundtown, South Shetland Islands, Doble Islands,Chicklon(seasonal),Rasington (seasonal), Lincoln Port, Baa(seasonal), New Club Penguin, Carcery, New Pole City,Mountain Thunder Tern (seasonal),Sparka,Club Penguin City, Southwest, Slumolia, Mojave, Yukon Fjord,New Ice Berg Island, Ross Island, Pengyboo Island,Flystar City,Flurryville, Club Penguin City, Club Penguin Island, Centriepitsula, Icetanball, Afens, Mostafique Island, Testlonia ,Maps City, Denes, Penguiki,Something City, Ice City *'MammothConnection operated by SkyUnion': Lichenbossom, Snowville, Penglantis, Pengu Town, Sealville, Blizzard City, Rockhopper Island, Frostborough,Manley Ville, Half Pipe, Margate Central Island, Mammoth, East Pengolia, Arda, Ard Marcha, New West City, Penguville, Inland,Glassyglow,Snowville,Farmish, New Slumolia, East Bank Town (seasonal), Newton Town, Saint-Moritz, Iceland ,Watexopolis,San Penguines,Highlaw Island, Angel Island, Amery Island * Air Pengolia : Pengolia Fields *'Aer Frysland': Frostborough * UTA :Neo Domino City, New Club Penguin, Scoodlepeep *'Antarctican Airlines': charter *'Ninja Airlines':Ninja City *' Airlines of New North Etana': New North Etena * TransAir: charter *'AmazingAir': South Shetland Islands, Shiverpool *'Weddell Airways': Dessert Island, Turtle Island,Shield Island, Doble Islands, Isle Royale Terminal B *'Rockhopper Airlines': Rockhopper Island, Yarrville, Club Penguin Island,Outer Club Penguin, Herbertville. * Pengjet Express: West Pengolia, Rockhopper Island, Sealville, Blizzard City, Los Pengeles, Club Penguin Island, Puffle Island, New West City, Frostborough, Lichenblossom, Dessert Island,Kanapa City, New West City, Wentley,Beachville, Hell's Gate, Half Pipe, Snellville *'Air Antarctic': Shiverpool,Glassyglow,Inland, East Bank Town, Sealville, Gentoo Island, Pengyboo Island, Ross Island, Frostborough, Club Penguin City, Club Penguin Island, Gentoo Island,Pengolia Fields, Happyface City,Margate City, *''Zürich Air: Zurich, Bern, Saint-Mortiz * CP Airways: Rockhopper Island, Club Penguin City, Club Penguin Island,Bobtropica, Lincon Port, Ross Island, V2V Island, Palm Island, Saint-Mortiz, Inland, West Yeti (seasonal), Flurryville,Zurich,Half Pipe (seasonal) , Snellville, Penguville, The Slums, Slumalia (seasonal), TerraMount, New Club Penguin, Pengutown, Newton Town, Pengu Town, Yukon Fjord, Rasington (seasonal), Highlaw Island,Sunday Harbor, Spy Guy Island , Cargo Airlines MammothCarrier RedEx AirPengolia Cargo Aer Frysland Cargo NinjaCargo TransCargo UTA Cargo Pengjet Cargo Air Antarctic Cargo WeddellCargo NPS Zurich Air Cargo Infrasturcture The airport has three Terminals, Terminal A, Terminal B and Cargo Terminal, most of the flights departing come from Terminal A. It also has 110 gates, 60 in Terminal A and 30 in Terminal B and 20 in the Cargo Terminal. The airport has a refueling station in every gate. It also has baggage claim and handling services. It has 17 hangars, 2 of which belong to the USA's Air Force. There are two Inter-terminal monorails called LINK trains that go from the Parking Building, to Terminals A and B, The Airport has a 250 foot high control tower built in 2009 to replace the old 50 foot high tower, built in 2006. Incidents and Accidents On September 2, 2009, Penjet Express Flight 556, originated from Beachville and was to land in South Pole City and continue on to Lichenblossom, then,when the aircraft, a Pengwing 737-800 was cruising at 30,000 feet a large hole blew near the wings,in the fuselage, then, the plane made an emergency landing in Bern,All 120 passengers and 5 crew on board had no injuries what so ever. This incident is still under investigation by the National Safety Board and the Federal Air Transport Board. Category:Places Category:Companies Category:Airports